1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting structures for mounting storm panels on a house or building and, more specifically, to a track structure for supporting bolts or studs used to fasten storm panels to the outside of a building or house in covering relation to windows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storm panels are commonly used to protect windows and sliding glass doors from damage which may result from high winds and flying debris normally experienced during a tropical storm or hurricane. Presently, storm panels are mounted to the exterior of a building or a house using bolts or threaded studs. In some instances, holes are drilled at spaced intervals above and below a window or door to be protected and threaded sockets are anchored in the holes. To mount the storm panels to the building, apertures in the panels are aligned with the threaded holes in the building and bolts are used to secure the panels to the building. In other instances, an L-shaped bracket is secured to the wall below the window or door structure. A plurality of threaded studs, fixed to the bracket at spaced intervals, extend outwardly for receipt through the apertures in the storm panels. A C-shaped track is normally provided above the window or door to receive the upper edge of the panels. To secure the panels to the building, wing nuts are fastened on the threaded studs and tightened down against the panel surface. In either of the above examples of the more common type of storm panel mounting systems used in the related art, there is an undesirable appearance which results once the panels are removed. In the first instance, the exterior wall above and below the windows or doors are left with a series of holes which are clearly visible and unattractive. Further, a problem arises if the holes in the wall are not drilled at the proper spaced intervals to align with the corresponding apertures in the storm panels. In the other instance, the L-shaped bracket is clearly visible and detracts from the appearance of a house or building. The L-shaped bracket can be removed, leaving two or more holes which are visible. However, this is generally not done by most homeowners because it requires a great deal of extra labor, especially in the haste just prior to an approaching storm.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need in the storm panel art for a track structure which is aesthetically pleasing in appearance and, generally not normally visible when not in use, and which further facilitates quick and efficient installation of storm panels to cover windows, sliding glass doors, and other structures which need to be protected from wind damage.